Not a Normal Girl: Rewrite
by Kuma the wolf alchemist
Summary: Reality and Fantasy suddenly switch places with one girl caught in between. Will she get back to Reality or will Fantasy kill her before she can. EdXOC


Not a Normal Girl: Rewrite

Ed/OC

* * *

><p>I wasn't too happy with my first FMA fic Not a Normal Girl (which I completed months ago), so I decided to rewrite it. If you have read the original the plot is generally the same just written differently. So, enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>[Suburbs of Illinois]<p>

Sitting on the carpeted floor of the local Barnes and Noble, I shamelessly read the latest, and final, addition to the _Fullmetal Alchemist _series.

"Mikayla we need to go," My mother said impatiently. Couldn't she see I was enjoying my Ed time? Obviously not.

"Can you buy this for me then?" I asked, giving my best 'you know you want to cause you love me' look.

She sighed and held her hand out, a silent gesture of approval. With a smile I handed her the manga and followed her to the line.

"I thought you grew out of this stuff," She said.

"Nah, I just haven't had time to read manga lately. I haven't grown out of it, well at least not this series. It's too good of a series to grow out of," I replied, watching anxiously as the cashier bagged my book.

Upon leaving the store I settled into the passenger seat of our SUV and read on my way home- trying to ignore the nausea that was building up in my stomach (oh how I hated getting carsick while reading).

"Do you have any homework?" Mom asked when we arrived home.

"Sure?" I replied, my nose still in the book. I would have been done by now but I had to but down the book five minutes in because I was getting too sick.

"Mikayla, do you have homework?" She repeated in the tone she used when she wanted a straight answer.

"What? Oh yeah, I have homework. I'll do it right after this," I said. I headed to my room on the second floor, closing the door behind me. "Like I'm really going to do my homework. That's what seminar is for."

I read the rest of the manga, then logged onto my laptop to read some fanfiction. I needed to read a good FMA story to feed my craving. Once I did that I could go off and read some Young Justice fics (don't judge, it's a good show).

* * *

><p>[Unknown location]<p>

"Grandfather," A small girl called softly from the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, yes Reena," The old man replied impatiently.

Reena's curly black hair bounced easily around her head as she walked across the study to stand next to her grandfather. The man sat hunched over his desk, looking wide-eyed at a book that seemed to hold the answers to life itself. Reena stood uneasily as her grandfather suddenly swiveled in his chair and began to pace.

_Why is Grandfather so…so…_She couldn't find the word that described what her grandfather was feeling. _In pain? _She shook her head, no he wasn't in pain, he would be crying if that were the case. She decided to shrug the thought off and try to read what the book had written in it. "G-gate," she stuttered, going through file after mental file. "T-trans…mut…Transmut," She gave up on the word. "Gate. O-th-er w-world. S-sac…sac…rif-ice, sacrif-ice." She didn't understand what the book was saying. It had black and white pictures that didn't look appealing to her at all. "Gate. Trasmut. Sacrif-ice. What does that mean?"

"Would you like to know Reena?" Her elder asked, his pacing coming to a halt. "I'm going to create a new world, a better world, with the power that I have gained from the experiments I have done so far and the one that is coming up in just a few hours. You and your brothers and sisters will become its royalty while I will be its leader."

Reena liked the sound a better world, especially if she could become a princess. "But, I thought the Fuher was the leader."

"Only for now. That will change in a matter of time," He replied. "First, we will do the preliminary experiment then the actual thing."

Reena smiled excitedly, "Can I watch?"

"Of course you can. You need to know how these things work because you will be continuing my work in due time."

Reena could hardly contain her excitement; soon she would be doing experiments just like her grandfather and making the country of Amestris a better place.

* * *

><p>[Mikayla]<p>

After an interesting night with the family (both of my parents are freaks…in a good way) I called it a night and curled up with a book until my eyes felt heavy. Before falling totally asleep I began hearing shouting downstairs and honestly I thought it was my dad yelling at the TV, telling Michigan State to make a three-pointer. This is, until I heard my mom scream and heavy footsteps pounding up the stairs. Groggily I opened my eyes as my door was thrown open- the door hitting the wall with a noise loud enough to jolt me fully awake. Pain ran up and down my back. A scream rang out somewhere in the far distance followed by an evil cackle. My eyes felt heavy again, refusing to open. _What the heck is happening? _I tried to grope around my surrounding, looking for something but not fully knowing what I was looking for. Each movement brought pain through out my body. I got a hold of something before completely losing the ability to move and falling into a deep sleep.

When I woke up again my vision was blurry and it took a few moments for me see clearly. I glanced around my surroundings and found myself in an ally way, one end leading to another ally but the other end had rubble blocking part of it. I looked down at myself, glad I was wear relatively normal clothes- sweat pants and an orange tank top- instead of footy pajamas. The only thing that was missing were shoes, which I guess I would have to deal with even though my feet are going to be disgusting later on because by the looks of it, it had just finished raining.

After a few more moments of failing to recognize my surroundings I decided that I should probably pick up my belongings that had been scattered on the ground. I'm not sure how they got here with me but I was happy to have them. _Shoes! _Luckily my mother taught me to always have extra things with you incase you get stuck somewhere. Sometimes it pays off to listen to your mother. I stuffed my things into my red messenger bag, threw on my DC's, then began to try and gain my bearings. I could already tell it was going to be a huge pain the butt trying to find my way out of this maze.

And it was a pain in the butt finding my way out of the cursed maze. "All right now where am-" I trailed off as I gaped wide-eyed at the scene in front of me. "Alright Mikayla, this is just a bizarre dream with in a dream. After reading FMA you must have watched Inception- giving you this totally messed up dream."

That was the only explanation I could give my self for being in Central-freakin'- City. As in Central City in Amestris- in Fullmetal Alchemist. I mean, that's the only logical explanation right? Dizzy with emotion, I sat down on the nearest bench. Seriously, what was happening? I tried pinching myself only to give myself a bruise on my forearm. With a sigh I decided to semi-accept that this was real (only semi because lets face it, I'm in a place that shouldn't even be real).

I watched as military officials moved quickly around the area, talking rapidly and others giving orders. It was then I noticed I was the only civilian around. Something must have happened, so they cleared everyone out. _Probably wouldn't be best to stick around here then…guess I'll go find somewhere to camp for the night until I can figure something out. _I stood up and began walking in a random direction away from the area. That is, until someone shouted for me to stop.

* * *

><p>Roy watched as the Elric brother fought with each other in tired amusement. He was glad that he was able to get to them before Scar could cause any permanent damage- or their deaths. He looked over to his shoulder, a simple movement to check around his surroundings, when he saw her; a young girl at least sixteen years of age and dark skinned- was the girl an Ishballen? He couldn't see her eyes, her dark fringes covering them, but that didn't mean that they weren't red.<p>

"Hughes," Roy turned to his friend. "Do you know if Scar has a partner?"

"Partner as in?" Maes asked.

"Partner as in someone could be working with him."

Maes followed Roy's glance to see the girl who sat on a bench alone. "I don't know."

"Fullmetal did you see anyone with Scar when he attacked you?" Roy called over to the blonde.

Ed shook his head slowly, "No."

Roy looked back over to the girl and saw her stand up and begin to walk away.

"Should we stop her?" Maes asked. "We can't see her eyes so there is a possibility that she's not Ishballen."

"Doesn't hurt to check though," Roy replied. He walked onto the street before shouting for the girl to stop.

* * *

><p>[Mikayla]<p>

Good God, this is why I wanted to get out of here quick. But, on the plus side I get to meet Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist in person. If it weren't for the fact he was glaring at me then maybe I could enjoy the moment more.

"What are you doing here, the streets are off limits," He said.

_All right think of an excuse that doesn't sound suspicious. _"Sorry, I didn't know. I was on my way home."

His eyes narrowed, "Do you live near here?"

"Yes?" Shoot my voice shot up so now it sounded like a question. This is not going to go well.

"You must have heard the commotion and people clearing out of the area to avoid the confrontation. It had also been raining, which naturally most people want to get out of the rain." His eyes narrowed.

"Uh," I started. What the heck was I suppose to do? I have no good excuse for this- none what so ever. My only option really is to start speaking Spanish to confuse him-, which I feel that would only get me arrested. "Well, my mother needed medicine."

You know how people eyes drift when they're lying? Apparently he caught that because he took my forearm tightly in his hand and now I'm being freakin' arrest. "Why am I being arrested? I didn't do anything!"

"You're being arrested under suspicion that you are related to the crimes against State Alchemist," He replied.

Seriously? "What? I told you I'm out getting stuff for my mother!"

I tried fighting against his grip but it turns out that I am indeed weaker then the Flame Alchemist- go figure!

_Well, _I thought. _This is an awesome way to end my confusing day. Mom would be so proud of me…not._


End file.
